


Abdominales

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Atletico de Madrid, Derby, Fernando's abds, M/M, Post-Match, real madrid - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio conoce los abdominales de Fernando de memoria. Las yemas de sus dedos han recorrido su piel cientos de veces, han sentido la forma exacta en la que sus músculos se contraen bajo sus atenciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abdominales

**Author's Note:**

> El título muestra que no tenía ni idea de como llamar al fic, no se me ocurría nada mejor y bueno, el fic va un poco de eso.

Sergio conoce los abdominales de Fernando de memoria. Las yemas de sus dedos han recorrido su piel cientos de veces, han sentido la forma exacta en la que sus músculos se contraen bajo sus atenciones. Su lengua también los ha recorrido más veces de las que Sergio puede recordar, ha saboreado en ellos cremas de distintos sabores como la frambuesa, el coco o la vainilla, incluso el propio sudor de Fernando tras un partido al haberle abordado sin haber podido esperar a que se duchase. Incluso había llegado a beber en ellos licores que él mismo se había encargado de derramar sobre Fernando. Podría decirse que había venerado esos abdominales.

Y también había hecho lo propio con esos pectorales de piel suave que dejaban de moverse cada vez que Fernando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Con sus pezones pequeños y redondos con los que Sergio había jugado largamente con el oscuro placer de escuchar a Fernando gemir mientras intentaba quejarse.

Sergio conoce todo el torso de Fernando de memoria, por lo que no tiene ningún sentido que sea incapaz de respirar ante la visión de Fernando sin camiseta, que se le seque la boca al ver cómo sus músculos se mueven mientras se quita su camiseta para intercambiarla con Iker. No tiene sentido que durante unos segundos su mente se quede en blanco y sienta a su cuerpo temblar de deseo. Nada de eso tiene sentido, pero está ocurriendo de todos modos. Su piel arde anhelante por tocar a Fernando, pero consigue contenerse de salir corriendo a por él porque en el momento en el que toque a Fernando sabe que puede ocurrir cualquier cosa.

Ve como Fernando e Iker se separan y Fernando se va aplaudiendo a los suyos mientras Iker se acerca a él y Sergio le da un abrazo. Llega a él el olor de Fernando y piensa de nuevo en esos músculos perfectos. Si de él dependiese estaría en ese mismo instante sobre Fernando recorriendo su piel con su lengua, con el césped bajo ellos y los gritos de los aficionados. Sin importar nada más.

Sergio es consciente de que tiene que dejar de pensar en Fernando, pero es difícil cuando sigue paseándose medio desnudo con la camiseta de Iker en la cintura. Está de espaldas a él, pero no mejora la situación porque su espalda es increíblemente erótica y Sergio sólo quiere pasear su dedo índice conectando los lunares de Fernando. Además está la imagen de ese culo redondo y respingón que quiere agarrar con fuerza mientras restriega su cuerpo contra esos abdominales.

Está perdido, Sergio sabe que está perdido por culpa de ese cuerpo que tan bien conoce y que desea como si jamás lo hubiese tocado antes. Pero no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea mirar y esperar con resignación y frustración indescriptible.

Finalmente Fernando decide ir hacia el túnel de vestuarios y Sergio sabe que es el momento. No piensa dejar escapar ese cuerpo sin haberlo tocado antes. Sin mediar palabra coge a Fernando por el brazo, también perfecto y sensual cómo todo él, y tira de él hasta la primera habitación que encuentra. No le da tiempo a Fernando a preguntar cuando una de sus manos se ha metido dentro de sus bóxer para cogerle con fuerza su culo mientras que la otra libre se dedica a deslizarse por sus abdominales, duros y perfectos. Y para evitar cualquier queja por parte de Fernando, ha atrapado su boca con sus labios.

Quiere follárselo, pero no puede, no es el momento ni el lugar, pero tras unos minutos de besos y caricias Sergio siente que podrá irse a casa con la tranquilidad de saber que los abdominales de Fernando siguen siendo como los recordaba.

O eso piensa Sergio porque al llegar a casa se encuentra a Fernando, que de alguna forma ha llegado antes que él, sin camiseta, con una crema de frutos rojos en una mano, en la otra una botella de licor de mora y una sonrisa que le promete un buen rato a costa de su cuerpo.

**Author's Note:**

> Qué puedo decir, esos abdominales me impactaron como si fuese la primera vez. Y bueno, mi hermana pidió un fic y aquí lo tiene.


End file.
